A Huey Freeman Valentine's day
by UtopiousEternity
Summary: Valentine's day had rolled around in Woodcrest, old love will be rekindled, new love will be found, and of course, insanity and chaos will prevail. I wrote this some time in September, and I finally got around to publishing it. (Chapter 2 update January 4 2014, I'm going to put all the new chapters on the chapter 2 page)
1. Chapter 1

"Good morning! I'm Ken Paws, and you're listening to 360 news!"

Huey stretched, the 10 year old looked around the room. He saw the snowflakes falling outside of the window, blanketing the streets. He thought curiously to himself if an army of mythical creatures could parade outside, and people would mistake them for nothing else but fog in the wind.

Riley was still huddled up in his bed. "...No, Nigga...this ain't what I ordered..."

"Riley! Wake up!" Huey called.

Riley turned around, and opened his eyes. Then he flopped back down on the bed.

"Wake up, nigga." Huey said, and he threw his pillow at Riley, who simply took the object of offense, and clutched it to his chest, like an innocent infant.

Huey sighed. _Today would've been just like any other February morning._

_But of course it had to be..._

"Love day, love day, love day." Grandad sang. "Morning boys. You ready for school? I made you some breakfast." Grandad said happily, Huey and Riley were standing in the kitchen.

"You seem happy today, Grandad."

"Yeah, what up Grandad? You on them drugs again? Oh man, you was getting high! Heh beh heh!" Riley laughed.

"Well boys, it's Valentines day. A day where people set aside their differences and get together to love."

"Grandad, you're not going to tell a story, are you?"

"Yeah! 'Bout some gay ass Valentines day you celebrated with Abraham Lincoln, and Colonel Sanders, right?"

Huey actually laughed at that one, and his brother snickered. "Man, this Nigga's laughing! Is this Valentine's day, or opposite day? Heh heh heh!"

The boys were still laughing. "Boys shut your narrow assess before I take your breakfasts and feed them to some Jehovah's Wittneses."

Riley and Huey both sat on their chairs, listening attentively.

"Now, you might be wondering why your Grandaddy is so happy. It's because this was I met Sonya Darwin."

"Sonya Darwin?" The boys asked unanimously.

"Yes Sonya Darwin. Ahh, she was a dream..."

"I met her one morning in Chicago, when I was out for a walk, I was grumbling about how they didn't pave the sidewalk."

"Danm slippery sidewalk. I could fall, and break my danm head."

Grandad slipped, and fell on his backside, and back.

"Owww." He hissed.

"Do you need some help?"

"And there, I saw her, standing right above me. Now she was more than just a pretty face, Oh Lord, she had what seemed like a halo around her. She looked just like a beautiful, angel."

Grandad's eyes twinkle, as he looked up at the Afro-Asian woman above him.

"Of course, naturally when I saw her I thought I was dying."

"No! Don't take me! I'm too young to die!" Grandad held her feet.

"Looks like someone is feeling a bit more energetic already." Sonya said, she smiled, he looked up and smiled back at her. She outstretched her feminine, yet strong arms to help him up.

They stood face to face.

"I'm Sonya Darwin."

"Robert Freeman."

She laughed.

"And then from there, the day kept getting better, and better."

They went to the park and made snow people, they went ice skating, and they went out of lunch.

The two for them were having a wonderful time, laughing the day away.

"Then later in the day, we went sight seeing. We were just looking out on the overpass."

"Isn't it beautiful how the stars are all scattered like that?"

"Tell me Sonya, what is a wonderful woman like you doing on Valentine's day alone?"

Sonya held his arm. "I'm not really alone, now am I?" She smiled. The two walked to Sonya's home.

She let go, and enthusiastically turned to him. "Grandad, let's meet each other again."

"Okay, when?"

"Whenever we can. But hopefully, we can see each other next Valentine's day." Sonya kissed him.

"See you then, Robert." She walked inside.

Grandad finished telling his story, he looked away reminiscing. Then he looked back at his grandsons.

"And now, I'm going to see her. It's been one year, and finally we'll meet again."

"Does she know you're in Woodcrest?" Huey asked.

"Of course, we talked through Facebook."

"Does she still look good? Or did she become a tragedy, like some other girls you've been dating?" Riley asked.

"Boy do not talk about her that way! And yes, she still looks indeed very nice. And as proof, I saw her videochat."

"Alright, then. When will you two meet up?" Huey asked.

"6:30 tonight. You two better be on your best behavior, or I'll tan your hides, and make a new living room chair."

"Man, I can't wait to tell Sonya that." Riley said.

"You won't tell her a thing, or you'll be standing outside, freezing off your behind! Now finish your breakfasts, or you'll be late for school." Grandad got up. "Love day, love day, love day." He sang in his usual cheery fashion.

Huey and Riley just looked at each other, and shrugged, and scarfed their food down.

"Bye mommy! Bye daddy! I love you!" Jazmine called over her shoulder, running to the other side of the street.

"Bye honey!" Tom called. "Remember to give out the cards!" Sarah shouted.

"I will! Bye!" Jazmine was already on the opposite sidewalk. The mirth filled girl looked onward, excitedly. Her autumn coloured curls were flattened under her violet hat. She anticipated seeing her friends, and giving them their Valentines.

The boys were walking to the bus stop. "Yeah that's what I'm saying..." Huey said, Riley nodded his head. The two stopped in mid conversation, anticipating the girl with the golden soul was going to greet them.

"Hi Huey! Hi Riley!" Jazmine beamed. She stuck out her hand, her cards were splayed out in between her fingers. "Happy Valentine's day!"

Riley looked at her, and swiped a card from her hand. Huey picked the other from her palm.

Huey read the front of the card. "To a friend that's kind. To a friend that's true. I glad to say this card is for you. He opened the flap. Surprisingly, it didn't have any verse inside written in Hallmark font, the card was blank, other then Jazmine's message.

Dear Huey

I don't know if you celebrate Valentine's day or not, but I want you to feel included anyway. I know we have had our ups and downs as friends, but lately, everything's been going great don't you think? Look at us! It what feels like less than year, we've become so close. I'm kind of proud to be one of the people that can say "I made Huey Freeman laugh."

Huey looked up, and smiled, and gave a small laugh. Jazmine smiled. Riley sifted through his card. "Jazmine what is this the ten Commandments? What's the gist?"

Jazmine gestured for Huey to keep reading.

I thought you would do that.

Anyway, I can never thank you enough for what you have done for me, I love spending time with you, and I guess what I'm trying to say is..."

Honk!

"Come on lil' monkeys! And mix breed girl, I ain't got all day!"

The three quickly got on the bus. "Compassion on Valentine's day, this is some silly shit." Uncle Ruckus said.

They picked some spots on the bus. Riley would sat one row behind Jazmine and Huey, who sat together.

"So Huey, what did you think of the card?" Jazmine asked, smiling.

Huey had a monotone expression on his face. "I didn't finish reading it."

"Oh. So far?" Jazmine asked, eagerly.

Huey shrugged. "It was nice."

Jazmine laughed, feeling complimented.

"Can you believe Valentine's day is only once a year? It's like everyone is all celebrating, and then POOF! Next day, magic's gone! It's like the night after a wedding and everyone changed out of their clothes!" Jazmine exclaimed.

Huey nodded in agreement. "Same with Christmas."

"I know!" Jazmine said, in a tone, that made Huey smile. "By the way, do you celebrate Valentine's day?" Jazmine asked.

"No."

"Okay. Do you accept cards?"

"Yeah."

Jazmine clapped in excitement. "I know who sent you a card."

"You?" Huey asked.

"No! I mean yes! But I meant Greta Johnson."

Huey sighed. He didn't care much for Greta, she seemed like everyone else.

"How do you know?"

Jazmine couldn't keep in her giggles. "Because I asked." She burst out laughing.

Huey put his hand to his forehead, and smiled. "You know I ask you if you're high, everyday right?"

She laughed even more. "I do mention drugs sometimes, like when I was on Reality television!"

"And you suggested that my Grandad was on drugs, remember. You were right too!" Huey and Jazmine laughed. "Takes one to know one!" Huey said, and they both started laughing even more.

"Hey, what are y'all laughing at?" Riley asked. Jazmine whispered it in his ear. Riley laughed uncontrollably too.

"I'm telling you Jazmine. Once Huey met you, this nigga's has been laughing like he could do it all along!" Riley wiped a tear from his eye. "Wooo! Heh heh." Riley said.

"We're here, beautiful white children, and three monkeys." Everyone got off the bus.

"I've got to go in early. I have to make an announcement." Huey walked into the school.

Jazmine looked at Riley. He nodded, in knowing silence.

"Did you say?"

"No. I wrote."

"You wrote down that you love him? Where?"

"On his Valentine." Jazmine said.

"Did he read it?" Riley asked.

"Not that part. Oh Riley! What have I done! Urghhh! Once he reads it, it's going to be weird from here on out."

Riley usually wasn't interested in what Jazmine was doing. But ever since the quick conversation they had, he thought she was a suitable girl for Huey. Riley had never seen any other girl, or really, any other person make Huey so happy before, and she did it so easily too! If that dude wasn't so danm miserable, he could probably ge off of Riley's back about...everything!

"Why would you do that?" He asked angrily.

"I spent some time thinking about the card, and it all just poured out!"

"Never jeopardize the plan, Jazmine! Oh God! You know what we gotta do now, we need to get some help from some Niggas to get that card back!"

"Oh." Jazmine put her hands to her face. Riley continued. "Luckily though, I know some Niggas

His eyes narrowed. "Commencing operation Valentine's day."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone. I've uploaded the new chapter. It is not completed yet.**

"You know why we're doing this, right?" Riley asked Jazmine. They stood outside of the school.

"Uhhh...not really." She said, confused.

"Damn it Jazmine." Riley said slapping his head. "You can't tell Huey you love him! That ruins the plan!"

"What plan? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Jazmine asked, panicked. Throwing her hands in the air out of anguish. Groups of students turned their heads. Jazmine was silent, embarrassed. They returned to their conversations.

Riley grabbed her arm. He lowered his voice. "I'm talking 'bout G.Y.A.T. N. O. M. A. Get You And That Nigga Off My Ass. If you and Huey are good friends, he'll be less of a bitch, and start leaving me alone. But if you get all serious and shit, 'bout love and shit, he gon' run off, and yo ass be crying to ME! A nigga ain't got time to be givin' emotional advice. Get it?"

Jazmine blinked. After intense silence between the two of them, she spoke. "Got it...I guess."

Riley scowled. "Let's get going." He said, eventually. He left the school premises quickly, and Jazmine followed, hobbling behind.

She followed the slumping child, and looked to her snow themed watch. The snowman's stick hands told her it was ten minutes to the bell! Where were they going? Riley did mention something about 'niggas' before...

Her thoughts temporarily distracted Jazmine. She jog to catch up to Riley.

"Riley! Where are we going? To your friends' house?"

"Yeah. My niggas. "

"What are we going there for?"

Jazmine caught up to Riley. They walked side by side.

"I need Ed and Rummy to help get that card from Huey."

"Can't _we_ do it?" Jazmine asked.

Riley closed his eyes and scowled. He hated when Jazmine said 'we'. As if they were a team. Even so, he felt sympathy for her sometimes. God he hoped Jazmine wasn't projecting her love on him!

He opened his eyes. They got to the edge of the sidewalk "No." He said. He crossed the street without her. Jazmine pattered across the icy concrete after Riley's impatient strides.

"Wait Riley!" She called.

...

Huey was waiting for the office to open. The janitor was late again. He searched for anyone with a key, but found no one. While we waited, he dropped some books off at the library, and re read his message seventy eight times. He had knocked on the door three times, and he peered through the door window. It was dark. No light, likely there was no one there.

"This is ridiculous." Huey sighed.

He did not like waiting.

"Come on." He said, tapping his foot. "He said it would be open by 8:10."

He quickly scanned his surroundings. No one around. He looked at his watch again. 8:22.

He decided that he was going to get in by kicking the door down. No one was around. What did he have to lose.

After one last quick look around, he stuffed his paper in his pocket, and put his hands on either side of the door frame, using it for leverage. He raised himself up, until his legs dangled in the air. He raised his legs up, and kicked down the door.

"BANG!" The door cracked, as it snapped open.

Huey still had his hands on the sides of the frame. A scowl still on his face. He dropped his legs, and lowered himself to the ground. He was going to sign in first.

As he took the paper out of his pocket, he looked around the dark office. He had been here many times before. To the principle's office after he and Riley beat some white boys into another nationality. Putting up the posters for the Christmas play. In the darkness, he could make out the faint yellow walls and the secretaries' oak desks decorated with useless bobble heads, and neon bracelets the younger students brought in. Today, there was something off about the place.

At first, it was the smell.

It was strange; sweaty.

"Damn. What is that?" Huey asked himself. His voice filled the office.

"Shhhh..." A voice whispered. It gave Huey a sudden jolt. He didn't suspect someone was here. He just remembered the principle telling him, "The doors should be open by 8:10, Huey. Just come in, and make yourself at home." Although on the other hand, the _secretaries _would be here by 8:00. Even by 7:00...

"No..." Huey said quietly. He turned on the lights. "What the..." He stepped closer to the desk to sign his name on the clipboard. He felt himself step on a soft...delicate lace.

He looked down. Below his foot was a purple triangle. Women's underwear.

"Hell no!" Huey said.

"Who's put there?" Huey heard a voice. It was the principle! Before be could move, he saw the man walk out of his office looking dishevled. "What are you doing here?" The man asked on instinct. After a few seconds, it registered in the principles mind.

"Huey?" He asked. "Oh...uh...Oh shit! I'm sorry, I forgot!"

Huey said nothing.

As soon as he opened the door, the scent bloomed through the office.

"Who's out there?" Secretary Adams asked. She walked out. How could she not here the man say 'Huey' Huey thought.

She stood beside Principle Harris, wearing her auburn dress, covered in sweat.

"Oh! Huey!" Adams tried smoothing down her dress, and fixing her frizzed red hair. The principle coughed awkwardly and uneccesarily.

Huey said nothing.

"Uh...what did you need again, Huey?" Secretary Adams asked, smiling her smoke stained smile.

Huey's blank expression was replaced with a scowl. "I'm here to deliver my 'February message.'"

"Oh! Right, we'll...uhhhh. Sure. Go ahead." The principle said.

"The bell didn't ring yet."

"Oh...well...read it to...us?" The principle said, gesturing at the secretary and himself. He quickly assumed his actions would cause even more trouble. "Uh no! I mean Secretary Adams and I! Because we're not together...separate. I mean, not Secretary Adams_ and_I. I meant, 'Secretary Adams...and I.' I didn't mean the confusion of a, uh_ collective_ term, if you will."

Huey looked at them. They must be so humiliated.

"Uhhh...I would prefer to read it when the student body comes inside. If you don't mind."

"Prefer it? Of course, dear. Do whatever you need!" The secretary exclaimed. The principle agreed, nodding.

"Umm...okay." Huey said, with a slight inflection. He backed away from them slowly. "I just need to go to my locker. I'll be back."

"Alright, then." The secretary said. She waved at Huey, and the principle shot Huey a painful smile.

Damn. They both thought, we are so fucked.

...**Chapter 2 Updated January 3-4 2014**

"Riley! This is crazy!" Jazmine shouted.

Riley stood outside of Rummy's place. He turned away from knocking on the door to see Jazmine, standing outside of the fence, with her legs shaking together.

"Come on Jazmine. Why you gotta be like that?" Riley asked, putting his arms up in the air. "Man, come on."

"But...but you still haven't answered my question." Jazmine said, now taking a more confident tone. She crossed her arms in front of her chest. "We've been walking for twenty minutes, and you still haven't explained to me, why we need Red, and Eummy's help!"

"'Kay, first of all, it's 'Ed and Rummy' not no "Red, and Eummy." Second, if you really can't see the problem in front of you, then fine, I'll answer yo question. Damn."

Jazmine scowled. "Hmm." She said, irritated.

"Huey's got all kinds of traps to pull on a nigga, he's probably got that card all locked up in a safe! With a laser protected combo lock, that he put in a bullet proof case, guarded by volts of electricity, hidden in a cave in Cuba...underwater! So-so, you know, we needs to have that fire power that Ed, and Rummy have!"

"Soooooo, we're going to Cuba?" Jazmine asked, raising her eyebrow, and forming her mouth into a cherry shape.

Riley hit his head. "No, Jazmine, we ain't going to no Cuba."

"But you said..."

"Forget what I said 'bout Cuba, man! He's probably got it locked up with all that other stuff, bet he dug a cavern in his locker that leads down to the Earth's core. I love Huey, almost like a brother, but I know that nigga be doin' all kinds of crazy shit!"

Jazmine blinked. "So, why do we need this card again?"

"'Cause you wrote you love Huey, remember? That jeopardizes the whole 'me getting some peace and quiet thing.' He's probably gon' be like 'Jazmine I don't love you.' Then you gon' cry, keep trying to talk to me, while Huey be ignoring you. I explained this to you earlier, Jazmine! Don't you get it, yet?"

Jazmine looked at Riley through shaky eyes. The words pierced her like knives. She started to sniff. "H-He doesn't like me?" Jazmine asked, tears daring to poke out of her eyes.

Riley realized what he caused. His face changed from a scowl to a more sympathetic look. "N-No, Jazmine..."

"H-He's gonna ignore me? AHHHHHHHH!" Jazmine bawled, putting her gloved hands up to her eyes, the tears were freezing on her soft skin.

Riley tried to look away, hiding his guilt. _Damn, what did I do? This is exactly what I thought was gon' happen!_

He looked back at Jazmine. He walked down the steps slowly. "Uhhh, Jazmine?" He asked, now standing in front of her behind the gate.

"H-Huey hates me. Doesn't he Riley? Oh, I'm so dumb! I thought he was my friend!" She gasped between sobs.

"H-He is you friend. Don't cry, Jazmine!" Riley said. He opened the gate, and quickly patted her on the shoulder.

Jazmine's sobs slowed. Riley was relieved. _Man, if we weren't here, that shit could happen to me every day. That would suck! Woooo, heh, heh, heh, it's like defusing a bomb! Dang, I wish my niggas saw that! Heh, heh, heh. Young Reezy, is there anything I can't do?_

Riley smiled, standing next to Jazmine, her hands sill shielding her eyes. "You see, Jazmine? Didn't I say that was gon' happen?" He said, happily.

Jazmine was silent for a few moments. Suddenly, her arms dropped from her face, and she turned to look straight at Riley, there was anger in her eyes.

"AHHHHH!" She shouted, with a primal cry, she took off her glove and slapped him in the face.

Riley was struck. He felt the cold sting of her hand on his cheek. It was offensive. What did he do?

"Man, what's wrong wit'chu? I help you, and that's what you do?"

"How could you, Riley? He doesn't hate me! I'm his only friend!"

"What...? Nigga, what's yo problem? I didn't say he hated you, you said that shit!"

"Still, you keep saying he's going to ignore me, or he's going to reject me? How do you know? It's just a card! If anyone here doesn't like me, it's you! Yo would never help me unless it was to benefit yourself, which it is! You drag me around, and don' even tell us where we're going, and you're going to invite guys with guns to the school? That's messed up Riley!"

"Messed up...? A'ight, I'm through tryin' reason with you. Let's go! I ain't holdin' back just 'cause you's a girl!" Riley got into hsi street fighting stance.

"Man, I'ma psych you out! Yo momma so black when she gets out the car the check oil light comes on!"

"You met my mother! You know that's not true!" Jazmine said, getting in a defensive stance.

"Yo shut up, fake ass Mariah Carey!" Riley shouted. Soon he lunged at Jazmine, and then, as if by telepathy, they were in the collar and elbow hold. The two children were strong against each other, fighting on the sidewalk, and catching a few curious eyes. First Riley had the advantage, then Jazmine got the upper hand by lowering her center of gravity.

"A'ight, I was being easy wit-chu, quit playin'!" Riley said, still trying to beat her down.

"Easy, huh? Thought you said you 'ain't holding back, cause you's a girl!'" Jazmine said, imitating Riley. She laughed.

"Think that's funny. I'ma show you somethin' hysterical!" Riley said, he pushed down, and got the upper hand, now walking Jazmine backwards.

Jazmine was getting defeated, but she wouldn't back down. Now she was geuninley afraid, since he was backing her up into an icy patch on the sidewalk.

"Riley, watch out, it's black ice!"

"Yeah, and that's white snow, quit tryin' move my focus."

Soon Jazmine moved sideways, avoiding the patch. Riley was confused, and slipped, flying trough the air. He was 20 feet above Jazmine's head.

"Oh...oh. WOOOOOO!" Riley said. "Niggas! I'm flying! Can you believe it? I'm flying!"

"Riley!" Jazmine called up to the air, concerned. "It's okay! I'll catch you!"

"Catch me? I don't need no one to catch me! Check it, Jaz, I can fly!" Riley said, flipping through the air. "I can see the houses, trees, telephone wire-ah shit!" Riley was nearing a telephone wire, and crashed.

"RILEY!" Jazmine shouted.

She looked up in the air, and Riley was hanging from a telephone pole by his shoelaces. The blood was rushing to his head fast.

"Ugh, dang." Riley pulled himself up, he was now right side up, holding on to the wire, and his feet were dangling downward.

"HELP! HELP! Somebody!" Jazmine called.

"I ain't fucking with that shit." A passer by declared.

"Me neither."

"Yeah, I'm out."

The people left the scene.

Jazmine heard the Rummy's front door open. She saw a tall red haired, muscular man answer it. He was standing in a soft, white robe.

He had a nice, welcoming smile. He had eyes as blue as the summer sea. Jazmine stared at the man, distracted by his looks.

"Wow." Jazmine uttered silently to herself. "He's so..."

"Sorry, Riley, I was in the shower. I got yo text...what the fuck?" Rummy relized he was talking to no one, and Riley was hanging form a telephone wire!

"Riley!"

"Rummy! Look, man, I'ma jump, I think I can make it!"

"No!" Rummy, and Jazmine said simultaneously. "I'm coming, wait there!" Rummy said, and he quickly ran inside.

"That." Jazmine said. "Is one of the most beautiful men...I have ever seen...in my _entire..._life."

**Chapter 3 Updated January 4 2014**

"Sonya, Sonya, Sonyaaa-aaa-aahhh." Grandad sang happily, while walking through the grocery store, picking out some pork, cheese, and vegetables. He was planning to pick her up form the airport at 3:00 pm. It was early, put Grandad wanted everything to be perfect.

"Ahhh, finally, everything will be just right. I'll be with a wonderful woman, and have a great night. I just hope the boys don't screw things up."

"Excuse me!" A smooth voice rang out.

Grandad was pulled from his thoughts and there was a young woman before him. She held one of the store's red, plastic baskets in her tanned, soft, right hand, and her left was tucked in her pale blue women's executive suit. She had the voice of a jazz singer. There was hidden laughter in her voice

"I'm so sorry to interrupt, but do you have the time? I-silly me, I left my watch at home." When she spoke, her long black hair fell on her shoulder, and over the yellow dress shirt she had underneath the flattering suit.

Grandad was taken by surprise. She was beautiful. He glanced down at his watch.

"The time? It's uh, 8:38."

"Thank you. Gotta rush, you know?" She laughed.

Grandad laughed too. "Yeah." He said.

"Well, I've got to get going. Thank you." She said, and she walked away with a sway. Her pale blue heels caused her to cross her legs like the model she could pass to be.

"Dang." Grandad thought to himself. "She's beautiful. I would've asked her out, if I wasn't with Sonya. Oh, what am I thinking? Sonya's a wonderful woman, I barley know...what's-her-name anyway!"

Grandad checked his food out at the counter. "I better call Sonya, see if she's alright." Grandad told himself.

He walked out to his car, and sure enough, there was that woman again. She was wearing her purple winter coat, and she pulled the trunk of her car up, stuffing her groceries inside.

"Strange." Grandad thought. "She was wearing a suit earlier. Must've had the coat in her basket. Hmmm, still strange."

Grandad continued to walk to his car, still thinking about the beautiful woman. She got in her car slowly, making sure not to hit the car parked close to hers.

The one which happened to be Grandad's.

Robert noticed this quickly. "She's parked right by me." He said.

He walked to his car, the woman looked over to him. She smiled. Grandad smiled back,

"Hi." SHe said. "Thanks for the time, by the way."

"Oh, well, no problem." Grandad replied, opening his trunk.

"God, I hope this isn't too straight forward, but, would you like to go out sometime?"

Grandad was taken by surprise, he nearly slammed the trunk on his fingers! "W-What? Excuse me?"

"Well, I just saw you in the store, and you looked so cheerful, so happy in there. You just brightened up some of the workers' days! Way better then the other guys I've dated, so mopey! Can I give you my number?"

Grandad was tempted. He was going to be with Sonya that night. But, there was something about this woman. Could it be a fraud? What woman would be so...out there?

"I'm sorry, but I'm seeing someone else tonight."

"Oh." She looked defeated. "Can I still give it to you?" She asked, the smile retuning to her face.

Grandad looked at her, afraid he would mess things up. "Uh, sure."

"Great!" The woman exclaimed. She wrote her phone number down on a piece of paper, she kept in her pocket, and gave it to him.

"Call me when you get the chance." The woman said. "My name's Nadia."

"Pleasure to meet you, Nadia. Robert."

"Nice to meet you, Robert." She got into her car. "Have a good night!" And with that, she strapped in, and drove away.

Robert stood in front of his car door. "What a fascinating woman. Took her coat off in the store, asked ME for MY number? Weird, weird. But I sure as hell wasn't going to say 'no' that might never happen to me again!" He continued muttering to himself, as he got into the car.

|There must be something up!" Grandad said. He strapped in, and about to put his key in the igniton...

SMACK!

Robert closed his eyes after he heard the noise. "What the hell was that?" He said, after opening them. Then, he saw it, the menacing object splatter against his windshield

A snowball. The spherical son-of-a-bitch smeared his view. And who _dared_ to throw it?

"Ha ha ha!" A ring of laughter came from above. Grandad scowled, and got out of his car.

There were three eight year old tan boys up in the tree above the parking spot. A boy with splotchy freckles, and a red knit hat was the perpetrator. Instead of a scowl, there was a shameful flush on his face, as if he had been _dared _ to do it.

"What's wrong, Gramps? Snowed in?" A chubby child sneered. His green eyes crinkled, and his eyebrows bent into a scowl under his blue hat.

"Yeah, problem, old timer?" Another boy called, his orange attire blended in with his sweaty hair.

Grandad stared all three of them down. "I bet you wouldn't feel so tough, if you got down from that tree!"

"We're never leaving!" Green eyes called down.

"Yeah, we can stay up here, forever!" Orange shouted.

Red Cap looked down at Grandad with sympathetic eyes. _Sorry_ he mouthed.

Grandad moved his gaze from Red Cap, and over to the other two, he considered to be trouble makers.

"Oh, yeah? Shoot, how 'bout eating?"

"We'll eat snow! It's edible, it's not white poison!" Green eyes sneered, feeling clever.

"How 'bout the wahsroom? Think you'll pee up in the trees?"

"Yeah, man, down on the inferiors!" Orange shouted.

"Oh, lord, you don't want to do that!" Grandad said, planning to spin a web of lies. "You know when it gets to minus 20, and you pee, it turns to icicles?"

"So what?" Green eyes asked.

"Big deal!" Orange said.

Red Cap said nothing.

"Then when it gets REALLY cold, it turns black, and falls off!"

"Black?"

"Falls off?"

"Mm-hmm."

"AHHHHHHH!" Green eyes and Orange screamed, they jumped out of the tree, and ran to the mall to warm up. Red Cap slowly leaped from the branches, and looked up at Grandad.

"Hey, there, son. Look, what I said, didn't mean to scare you or nothing, just trying to get your friends out of the tree, that's all."

The little boy continued to stare up, he smiled, and shook his head. Then he pulled a small brush from his pocket, and dusted Grandad's windshield.

Grandad was impressed by the thorough work. "Why, thank you, boy."

The little boy smiled once more. He waved, and followed his brothers inside.

"Hmm." Grandad said approvingly. He got in his car, and drove back home.

What a strange day. He thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone. I hope you enjoyed the first three chapters of "A Huey Freeman Valentine's day." There is something I must clarify.

I won't be adding new pages for the new chapters of this story, because I don't want to create new files. So the new chapters (Chapter 3 and onwards) will be posted on the same page as Chapter 2. So for those of you that are following this story, please remember that I am updating it, it just might not show up on your alerts. I will write down in the description when I have posted a new chapter to the page.

Thank you for your reviews, and support

-UtopiousEternity


End file.
